


Minho's Nightmare

by Not_Moose469



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, have tissues on hand, this is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Moose469/pseuds/Not_Moose469
Summary: This story is dedicated to my friend who's worst day is March 24th. I love you so much and know that you are not alone to anyone going through anything detailed in this story.TRIGGER WARNINGMention of rapeMention of sexual harassment





	Minho's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say it again:  
> MENTION OF RAPE  
> MENTION OF SEXUAL HARASSMENT

11:53, February 8, 2018, JYP offices  
It was 11:53 pm on February 8, 2019. The members of Stray Kids had just finished celebrating their maknae, Jeongin’s 18th birthday (going by American ages in this). Minho was currently the only member in the JYP office building because all the other members were at their dorm, most likely asleep (let’s be honest, Chan was probably producing music in his room and wouldn’t sleep until that was finished), whereas Minho was finishing his extra practice the new choreographer had given him. He was halfway through the album when the door opened, and a man walked in. Minho didn’t notice the man until the music shut off and he turned around to tell off whoever turned it off, thinking it was another member. When he did turn around and saw the choreographer standing by his phone where the music was playing from, he immediately forgot what he was about to say and turned respectful to the man he was afraid of.

"Hello sir," Minho said in a small voice that would have had the members do a double take.

"Hello, Minho. Have you been practicing as I asked?"

"Yes, I have been practicing as you asked. I've almost completed the extra practice time you gave me." That was true, Minho had almost finished the 3 extra hours of practice the choreographer gave him earlier that day. 

"That’s great to hear, but I wanted to show you something."

It was 11:55 when the choreographer forced himself upon Minho. It was 11:56 when the screaming started. It was 11:56 when the torture started for Minho. It was 12:13 when it ended. When the choreographer stopped. When Minho passed out. It was also when the first text came asking him of his whereabouts.

12:17, February 9, 2018, Stray Kids dorm

All the members were all sitting in the living room, on edge. Minho was supposed to end his extra practice hours at 12:00 and should have been home at 12:10 at the latest. He was almost 10 minutes late and all the members were on edge. They texted him 4 minutes ago, but it hadn’t been read or even seen.  
No one under JYP, not even the man himself, liked this choreographer. He only seemed to target Minho, who all the members knew to be one of the best dancers in JYP, and therefore hated him with a passion unique to the member. Woojin was silent about his hate, Chan made his hatred slightly more known, Changbin made his presence in his lyrics, the whole of the 2000 line made their hatred known to the manager, who also hated the choreographer because of it, and Jeongin would go on rants about how talented Minho was and how the choreographer was blind not to see it. 

Almost every male group had this choreographer at least once and it was always the same type of person. The one is known as the best dancer in the group.  
He has been strictly forbidden from working with girl groups due to his perverted nature around female staff and female idols. On his work computer they searched after a complaint that whatever he was listening to was too loud, they found almost 200 photos of female staff and idols under JYP and other entertainment companies that almost got him fired, but was saved by what most people, including JYP himself, think was a bribe to the hiring staff to keep him in the job.  
So, when Minho didn’t come home after given 4 hours of extra practice given to him by the choreographer, the members were justifiably worried for Minho. It was 12:21 when the members decided to go to the offices and find Minho. Chan called the manager to inform him what was happening, which in turn worried the manager, who was no more than 20 minutes away from the building anyway and said that he would hurry to the building as soon as possible.

12:29, JYP offices, last known location of Lee Minho (last heard from at 9:06 pm)

When the members got to the JYP building, they split into teams to look for Minho (Changbin, Felix, Jeongin, and Jisung for the lower floor practice rooms, Woojin, Chan, Hyunjin, and Seungmin for the upper floor practice rooms). Once in their respective areas, they split into groups of 2 to look through the rooms on the floor. One person from each group had the others on a group phone call and was listening through their earbuds. After 5 minutes of searching, the manager informed Chan that he was looking around the first floor for any sign of the choreographer or Minho.

At 12:37 am, the unfortunate discovery was made by Hyunjin and Seungmin in the Day6 practice room where they would least expect him to be. Once the door was open, they saw a lump in the center of the room that, at first, they thought was nothing more than a bag of cables or a forgotten/extra guitar. It was when they turned on the light, however, that they discovered what was in the room. Lying in the center of the room was a bloodied and unconscious Lee Minho. Soon after the discovery, the sound of Chan shouting something like “where is he” in English reverberated around the entire floor and was heard by the other members on the floor below them.

The other members in the building, minus Seungmin who was going to stay with Minho, rushed to where the shout had originated from. The choreographers’ (duh there’s more than one) office. Once there, the other members saw Woojin holding back an enraged Chan from launching himself at the man while still demanding for Minho’s location in the building or otherwise. Hyunjin hastily told Chan that Seungmin and himself had found the dancer in the Day6 practice room, but that just made him angry for a different reason.

“Why is he there and what did you do to him,” the enraged Chan asked, feigning calmness. When the man didn’t answer, Woojin spoke in a tone 10x angrier than any of the members in the room had ever heard from him.

“Why is Minho not in our practice room and what did you do to him is a simple question really; that is, if you choose to answer it. If you don’t, well, I might let Channie here loose and no one in this room, well, except Chan, wants that.” The choreographer stood frozen for a moment before opening his mouth to say something that would haunt them forever.

“Well this all started when I first got employed here,” the man began. “They wouldn’t let me near the girls because they found me ‘pervy’ and ‘weird’. So, I was put with 2AM, Got7, and you. At first, it was only a job. There was nothing special about it. Just making and teaching idols choreography. Then, I saw Minho.” At this point, all the members were fearing the worst had happened. Was Minho possibly… even the thought of what could have happened haunted them. The choreographer continued, smirking at the members horrified faces. “He was so… there’s not a word to describe him. Beautiful? Gorgeous? Intoxicating? All these words seem too bland, but you get the point. His face and his body are just works of art that are always untainted. His soul, more innocent than anyone would imagine. Well, not anymo-”

“Shut up you, you…” Changbin started, his mind not being able to find a suitable word for this… this thing in front of him. The younger members, mainly Felix, Jeongin, and Seungmin who had come in shortly before the explanation started, were disgusted by what this man had done to their sweet and sassy hyung. 

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, he was so innocent and that was going to be ruined by someone at some point, so why not someone who deserves to do it.” That explanation was all they needed before Woojin let Chan go and he started yelling at the manager in non-understandable English and Korean.

The manager, hearing this from the second floor where he had begun to look for everyone else rushed to the third floor to discover the scene with 3 missing members  
who had gone back to tend to Minho and call the police.

“Chan! Let go of him,” the manager shouted trying to get Chan’s hands of the man’s collar.

“Chris, stop! He’s done some bad things but beating him to death before the police get to him isn’t going to do Minho any justice,” Felix said in English using Chan’s English name in an attempt to get him to listen. At this point, the manager, thoroughly confused, asks Woojin what the choreographer while Chan agreed with Felix and get off the man, not letting go of one side of the man’s collar just in case he decided to try and run away. Once the story was relayed to him, the manager shared the anger the other members were feeling and slapped the choreographer across the face. They were then led to where Minho and the missing 3 members (Seungmin, 

Jeongin, and Changbin) were in the Day6 practice room.

10:13 am, February 9, 2019, Stray Kids dorm  
It’s been a year since the events that eventually sent the past Got7, 2AM, and Stray Kids choreographer to jail. Minho, though physically recovered, isn’t the same as before. He gets anxiety attacks at least once every month and, during a stressful week, he can have one almost every day. 

After that day, after the police interrogation, the choreographer had admitted to the rape charges stating that he hadn’t done anything wrong. The investigation had also brought to light some other JYP and non-JYP idols sexually harassed by the choreographer, none of them being female. These idols were Got7’s Youngjae, Day6’s Dowoon, 2AM’s Jokwon, and B.A.P’s Youngjae when the idol was a trainee at JYP before debut. The information of this had made all groups involved enraged, Got7’s JB being the angriest. Being friends with both Youngjaes involved in the rape and sexual harassment case, he had said multiple times that he wanted to bash the man’s head in with a sledgehammer if he got close to any of the victims, their members, or any other idol ever again. That never had to be a problem however because the man got life in prison without the chance of parole from the jury for the rape and multiple sexual assault charges inside and outside the walls of JYP entertainment.

The recovery process, Minho’s therapist told them, would be a long one and he would still have flashbacks. The worst day for them would be the day it happened, Jeongin’s birthday (Minho, however, counted it as the day after), because it was that day it happened originally, so just don’t let him check the date on the 9th of February and keep him calm at all times because whenever the 9th of February or the worst day in our lives as the members refer to it as Minho has a major panic attack.

Today, however, was different. He hung out with the members and when asked the date, he said February 9th without any trouble. He was pulled aside by Chan after codling the Jeongin and asked, very gently, why he wasn’t fazed. Minho replied, “I’ve come to terms with it. I know I can’t erase it from my memory, and I’ll be stuck with that experience for the rest of my life. I’ve excepted that. I am not reacting to the date that extremely because I can accept that it happened a year ago, and not this year.”

Chan embraced Minho into a tight hug and didn’t let go for some time until Changbin shouted at them asking what they wanted on their pizza and if they also wanted chicken (to which Woojin replied “Just get the chicken. I’ll eat it if they don’t.”)  
In the end, the memory of February 8th will never be erased from the memory of the members of Stray Kids and, now, Stays as of March 30, 2019. The memory won’t be forgotten, but it can be for a little while.  
~~~~~FIN~~~~~


End file.
